The invention relates to air texturing of yarn and more particularly, to improvements in a fluid jet apparatus used to texture the yarn.
One preferred type of jet for air texturing continous filament yarns is known from Lubach U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,057 wherein high pressure texturing fluid enters a chamber surrounding the forward end of a yarn needle through an orifice or recess parallel to the axis of the yarn needle. The further benefits of employing a baffle at the exit of such a jet in conjunction with a preferred distance from the exit of the fluid orifice to the forward end of the yarn needle is known from Agers U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,605. The use of conical yarn inlets is known from Breen U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,609 (FIG. 8) and Benson U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,446, the latter also disclosing the use of such entrances for reduction of damage to yarn entering the jet from blowback of air out of the yarn needle in the direction opposite the yarn movement. In addition to the above, Price U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,614 discloses a venturi located at the outlet end of the jet which is movable between a preset operating position and a preset stringup position.